The bandwidth for the telephone network is 300 Hz to 3200 Hz. Consequently, transmission of speech through the telephone network results in the loss of the signal spectrum in the 0-300 Hz and 3.2-8 kHz bands. The removal of the signal in these bands causes a degradation of speech quality manifested in the form of reduced intelligibility and enhanced sensation of remoteness. One solution is to transmit wideband speech, for example by using two narrowband speech channels. This, however, increases costs and requires service modification. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an enhanced bandwidth at the receiver that requires no modification to the existing narrowband network.